The present invention relates generally to sample containers/dispenser and particularly to a prescription sample card for simultaneously providing a sample of an article, such as a pill, and a prescription or order form for additional quantities of the item.
It has been the practice of pharmaceutical manufacturers to provide physicians with sample medications to be dispensed to patients. In addition, the physician may be provided with multi-sheet pads of paper or multi-sheet prescription pads preprinted with the name of a medication to be prescribed. These practices allow a physician to dispense a sample of a medication before a patient can obtain a full prescription of the medication, and to write a specific prescription conveniently.
A number of pharmaceutical dispensing systems have appeared in the prior art. These systems, however, fail to provide an economical as well as convenient means of dispensing prescription medication with an attached preprinted prescription sheet. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,149 to O""Meara, issued Sep. 15, 1953, which provides both a writing surface and packaging for tablets or capsules, relates to a combination package memo-pad. Holes in the pad of paper provide pockets for the tablets or capsules, which can be sealed in a flanged envelope. The envelope containing the medicinal tablets or capsules can be inserted between the sheets of paper so as to be displayed through the holes. A physician can remove one or more tablets found in the sealed flanged envelope to give a patient, and may then may write directions for the patient on the uppermost sheet of paper and remove it from the pad. The remaining sheets of paper and unused medicine are retained by the physician for later use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,893 to Volekening et al., issued Mar. 17, 1959, relates to a package with a removable information sheet, e.g., a sheet of printed matter pertaining to the contents of the package. The package consists of a commodity-containing section and a pocket section. The pocket section can contain, for example, an information sheet, label, direction sheet, or a booklet pertaining to the contents of the commodity-containing section. A physician would give the commodity section to a patient and retain the information for his own use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,47,358 to Meyers, issued Oct. 17, 1967, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,992 to Osborne et al., issued Nov. 23, 1971, relate to drug distribution devices for use by nurses in a hospital or by a pharmacist in which information regarding distribution of medication or preloaded syringes is controlled by recordation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,053 to Stagnitto et al., issued February 19, 1980, relates to a medicinal dispenser kit in which a pharmacist places a prescribed amount of a given medicine, into a sealable envelope. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,820 to Mangini et al., issued Sep. 17, 1991, relates to a tray of containers of drugs with a package insert. Each container has a multipart flag label which consists of self-adhesive stickers to be used for labeling, inventory. billing, etc.
From the above, it can be seen that the prior art does not provide a convenient and economical means for dispensing sample medication attached to a preprinted prescription sheet so as to benefit physician and patient alike. Accordingly, it is toward the fulfillment of this need by the provision of such a combined product that the present invention is directed.
In accordance with the invention, a combination sample dispensing and ordering device is prepared which may in one embodiment be a prescription sample card. The sample dispensing and ordering device includes a backing member, a planar retaining member and an ordering assembly. The planar retaining member, which is attached to the backing member, defines a distention along a portion of its broad surface to contain a sample or samples of an article. The ordering assembly is disposed between the backing member and the retaining member.
More particularly, the device of the invention may be prepared as a prescription medication sample dispenser and prescription assembly. The prescription assembly includes a preprinted prescription form for the medication, and may include additional printed information about the medication.
In its use as a prescription sampler and pad, the device of the invention provides a physician with a convenient system for dispensing a sample of prescription medication to a patient, as well as a prescription for the same medication. In this aspect, the device of the invention comprises a backing member, for example cardboard, onto which a retaining member, for example a clear plastic sheet defining a distention such as a blister bubble, is secured. The distention or blister bubble which may contain samples of medication, may be backed with a pierceable material, such as foil or paper, so as to protect and facilitate removal of the sample medication. If a pierceable material is not used, the backing for the blister bubble is the backing member. A first prescription sheet, which may be accompanied by a second sheet containing information, may be removably attached to the backing member. The prescription sheet, which may be personalized for an individual physician, is used to write a prescription for an additional quantity for the sample medication.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sample dispenser and order device comprises a backing member having a front face and a rear face. The retaining member is secured to the front face and which contains the sample article such as a prescription medicine and also retains the ordering assembly such as the prescription sheet or ordering information to the front side of the backing member. A fold line is formed in the sample dispenser and order device intermediate the sample of the article contained within a distention in the retaining member and the prescription or ordering information such that the backing member is folded along the fold line that extends laterally fully across the sample dispenser and order device. As such the backing material and the retaining member are folded backwardly about the fold line such that the overall sample dispenser and order device dispenser is reduced in overall dimensions for convenience of storage and presentation and so that the sample article becomes externally located at the rear of the overall dispenser package. In this manner, the overall dispenser is more convenient for the user to store in a suitable cabinet or in a smaller tray yet the dispenser is fitted conveniently within the cabinet and/or tray for ease of dispensing and presentation.
Accordingly, in this embodiment, the sample dispenser can be stored in a more convenient location for the physician and can fit easily into a container that can be within the facilities of the physician at close hand for dispensing to the patient.
Among the advantages of the present invention, each sample of medication can be provided with a preprinted prescription form for that particular sample medication. The physician who utilizes the present invention does not have to search a cabinet filled with sample medications and then search again for a specific prescription pad. The physician needs only to fill out the prescription sheet provided with the sample to allow a patient to obtain an additional quantity of the attached sample medication. Another advantage to the present invention is that it allows the patient to commence treatment immediately, rather than delaying treatment until the prescription can be filled.
Analogously, the invention provides for attachment of an order form, such as a postage-paid order form, or similar form. An individual to whom a sample of a non-prescription article, e.g., medication or device, is given can use the order form to obtain an additional quantity of the article. Thus, the present invention advantageously simultaneously provides a sample of an article with means for obtaining an additional quantity of the article.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a device which simultaneously supplies a sample of an article and means for obtaining more of the article.
More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a sample of a prescription medication and a preprinted prescription form for prescribing such a medication.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device that simultaneously provides a sample of a non-prescription conveniently packaged with an order form for obtaining more of the article.
It is a still further object to provide a device that is conveniently sized so as to be storable in multiple quantities in a container for ease of dispensing by the user, such as a physician.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the consideration of the ensuing description which proceeds with reference to the following illustration drawings.